Jigsaw's lessons on life
by WhiteBoySlim
Summary: The story is about a psycho who kidnaps people who think life is a waste and puts the to a near death experience or to death to try to show them a meaning on life and how it's important.Rated M for it's coarse language and brutal voilence.enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Life's Lessons

Chapter 1

It starts with Jigsaw's new victim, Stephen trapped in a glass room filling up with water, Stephen screams, "let me out", "what the hell did I do to deserve this", which of course no one answers. Stephen screams his last scream and drowns in his pool of hatred on the one who put him to death. Jigsaw sits in his seat at home laughing as another victim dies. Then the police goes to the crime scene were the victim was killed and finds his body floating in the glass room. Police officer Shafonie, says, "I going to get to the bottom of this".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The warning

Police officer Shafonie was still examining the room when Katlyn walked in. "What the fuck happened to Stephen"? "I'm sorry but he drowned", officer Shafonie said cautiously. "Jigsaw just struck another victim". "Well I'm going to find this Jigsaw guy your talking about and kick his ass to hell", Katlyn growled. She walked out of the lab room. Officer shafonie shrugged. He went back to the crime scene surprised to see a tape lying on the ground. He picked it up and listened to what it had to say. "Officer Shafonie, you've been trying to discover my hideout and you've found my test patient. I'm pleased that you found my test patient but disappointed that you couldn't find my hideout. But be warned watch your back because you're the next test patient." Then the tape ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Where am I

Chapter 3

Officer Shafonie left the crime scene and headed off home. He walked into the door of his apartment and got his gear off except for his gun he keeps with him at all times just in case. He went to flick the TV on but stopped when he heard a sound. "Who's there?" he shouted. Nobody replied. "Show yourself you fuckin coward" he yelled. Then he opened the door to his closet and a hooded figure shot out at him and that was all he saw before everything went black. "HEY, WHERE AM I?" he yelled. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" He screamed. He tried to move but found himself in chains on his legs and on his chest. He could not see anything in the dark room but he felt something in his pocket. A tape! He pushed the button. "Hello Shafonie, I've been watching you for sometime and have been preparing your deathbed. What you are to do is cut open one of your hands and receive the key to free you of those chains before you became 2. There is stone beside you to get the key out. This is your choice live or die. You can learn a lesson from this from your past. You wanted to die. Here's is your chance." The tape stopped and Shafonie had to think fast and make the right choice. Shafonie…


	4. Chapter 4

Pain

Chapter 4

Shafonie picked up the stone and smashed it against his right hand. "OOOOWWWWCHHHH!" he screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU JIGSAW!" he threatened. He pulled the key out of his hand, which was covered in blood and put the key in the keyhole for the chains in legs. The key didn't work for his chains in his chest. Finally he had the guts to pull the chains out of his chest. "YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!" he yelled. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" he screamed. He stood up and ran out of the warehouse and rushed to the hospital. "We will have to get you a metal hand for your right hand" the doctor replied. "But for now you won't be doing anything, officer Shafonie, and we still have to examine chest" the doctor continued. "We think you will have to stay a couple days" the doctor finished and left the room and officer Shafonie fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Survival

Chapter 5

A few days later Shafonie left the hospital and headed to his apartment with his new artificial hand. He just walked into the door when he heard a ticking sound. In the corner of the room he found a tape. "Greetings officer Shafonie, there is a bomb about to explode in exact 2 minutes and well you should know the rest bye" and the tape stopped. "Fuck you, you damn son of a bitch" Shafonie howled. He ran out of the apartment as fast as he could. He just made it out when the bomb went off. Shafonie got hit and lost his right leg. He got knocked out and was lying on the ground for sometime before a friend of his know as John found him and took him to the hospital. When Shafonie woke up he was greeted by John. "Shafonie, what the hell happened to you" he demanded. "This man named Jigsaw wants me dead" Shafonie said. And he tortures people and tries to teach them life lessons in a sick way". "Well I would like to show him a piece of my mind by kicking his ass" John said. I'll have my revenge soon enough. "Where is his hideout?" John asked. "I don't know" Shafonie said. But I'll soon find out and when I do that motherfucker is going down." Shafonie said. I mean it.


	6. Chapter 6

Final test

Chapter 6

"What ever you do I'll be there on your side to help" John said. Because if this Jigsaw wants you dead and is even watching your every move then you will need some help". "Like he planted a bomb in your apartment and knew exactly when you would come back then this could be trouble" John continued. "Watch your back and here is my cell number to call when you are in trouble" John said. Then he left the room and then officer Shafonie was alone in the hospital room once again. But then the doctor came into the room and gave him a tape. "Hello Shafonie, you have a meeting with death soon to come and I will make it happen. You will be in the hospital for days and the doctors will be treating your leg, and won't be noticing the bomb. They won't let you leave cause of your condition and they won't believe you. So you will have to move around leg or no leg and try to leave or find the bomb and disarm it or die. Your choice and the bomb could go off at anytime. In your other leg there is a timer that will tell you how much time you have left before the bomb goes off" then the tape ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Dead!

Chapter 7

"Fuck!" Shafonie screamed. The doctor ran into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked. "There is a bomb in this hospital we all have to get out!" Shafonie panicked. "Relax there is no bomb it this building." The doctor said. "THERE IS A FUCKING BOMB IN THIS HOSPITAL AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN WATCH THIS" Shafonie screamed. He took a knife and sliced his good leg open and grabbed the timer. "SEE THIS FUCKING THING, IT IS THE TIMER THAT WILL TELL ME WHEN THE BOMB GOES OFF. NOW DO YOU FUCKING BELIEVE ME?!" Shafonie screamed. "I DIDN'T LIE!" "So how much time do we have left?" the doctor asked. "SHIT, WE ONLY HAVE 20 SECONDS LEFT! Then they tried to hurry out of the hospital but they only made it a quarter of the way. Then Shafonie looked at the timer and screamed: JIGSAW I F FUCKING HATE YOU AND HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE AND GO TO HELL. And then the building blew up in flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Revenge

Chapter 8

"That idiot, jigsaw will pay!" John yelled. He was talking to other cops. "Faggots like him should be in a psycho institute! I can't believe you dip shits let them run around killing people!" John snapped. "Relax, we've been trying to catch this guy for a while and do worry we'll find him" officer assured. "Why would you be able to find him now if you couldn't find him earlier" John asked. "Look he killed one of your officer and your still saying that your still looking for him? It seems to me that you can't get the job done right. Well maybe I should do it and get it done the first time. I hope Jigsaw kills you next, you cocksucking piece of shit." John screamed. "And if you can't find him I'll kill him myself", he said. And with that John left and started his search for revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

New games

Chapter 9

John left the police station and headed to Kaitlyn's house. "Have you found Jigsaw yet?" John asked. "No but when I do I'll kick his ass" Kaitlyn growled. "Actually you won't get the chance to kill anyone because I'm going to kill you, seen as your no use to me and you'll probably get in my way" John said. "Soon you'll be joining Stephen. Prepare to die!" John yelled. Just then he pulled out his gun and shot Kaitlyn in the head. Then he run off and headed home. He opened the door and found a masked figure. Then everything went black. When he opened his eyes he found himself attached to some strange device. He had a rope tied to his waste. He had chains on his legs and his arms and there was a key on a chain attached to his neck. Below him was a tank full of acid. From a distance there was a TV that Jigsaw was talking from. "John you have done more wrong than right when you kill someone just for information. Haven't you heard the saying 2 wrongs don't make a right? Well this shall teach you a lesson. Enjoy!" Then the rope John was hanging from started to move down.


End file.
